Love story
by Skyfang11
Summary: A simple love story!


**Hi! It's me again with my story... Warriors love in the clan! I don't really know how to make chapters so there's gonna be like nine or ten of these. Okay, so here we go with my first Love story! Its Minnowcloud and Thornrush love! ~Skyfang9~**

" Minnowpaw, Thornpaw, Popypaw and Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold/defend the warrior code even at the cost of your own life? " Treestar, Stormclan's leader was staring down at the apprentices. " I do! " Came their reply. " Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Minnowpaw, form this moment on, you shall be known as Minnowcloud. Starclan honors your courage and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan. Thornpaw, form this moment on, you shall be known as Thornrush. Starclan honors your speed and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan. Poppypaw, form this moment on, you shall be known as Poppytail. Starclan honors your bravery and kind heart and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan. Hazelpaw, form this moment on, you shall be known as Hazelfeather. Starclan honors your skills and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Stormclan. " Treestar announced. " Minnowcloud! Thornrush! Poppytail! Hazelfeather! " The clan cheered happily.

Minnowcloud was distracted though... _I fell uncomfortable, my core is feeling so strange and...! I'm in heat! Oh, and I love Thornrush too. I will get him into me somehow... _Minnowcloud thought was yawning as he padded out into the clearing. _This is my chance! _Minnowcloud thought excitedly. " Thornrush! Do you want t-to go hunting with me? " Minnowcloud asked the Thornrush walked out. " Sure thing! How 'bout near the waterfall? " Thornrush agreed. Minnowcloud purred in response and padded after him. "

On their way, they met Poppytail who asked. " Hey Thornrush! Hi Minnowcloud! Where ya going? " Thornrush did not answer but simply lashed his tail and snarled. " Get outta the way. We're going hunting and you better not follow us or you're in big trouble. " He finally snarled through gritted teeth. He knew why Minnowcloud asked him out. _She is in heat and wants me to help! And its the she-cat I LOVE SO VERY MUCH! I am gonna mate her and no one, No ONE! is gonna see it happen. _Poppytail seemed scared but nodded and padded off. " C'mon! Let's go! " Minnowcloud purred and ran forward. Thornrush purred in delight and followed the white cat.

They reached the waterfall and Minnowcloud started to taste the air. " Minnowcloud? " Thornrush asked hesitantly. Minnowcloud shifted her gaze onto him. " Do...do you want to ask me something? " She trembled as she spoke. _I have to tell her how much I LOVE her! _" I... I love you Minnowcloud! " Thornrush blurted out. Minnowcloud gasped but nodded shyly. " I love you too! " She bounded forward to Thornrush and licked his cheek. " Let's make it official! " Minnowcloud whispered very softly. " Are you kiddin'? I wanted that all along! " Thornrush gasped in surprise and bounded up to her, licking her excitedly. " Let's find a quiet spot! " She suggested and ran off.

_He loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME! _Minnowcloud gasped so excitedly that she shook. She had brought him to a clearing to mate. " Ready? " He asked. " I was born ready! " She purred gently. Thornrush started to lick her fur. Getting closer to her core and making her moan. He tongue went inside her, and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. His tongue swirling at her core made it so wet that she screeched, " Make me yours Thornrush! MAKE ME! " Thornrush licked and stopped before grinning, " My turn! " She purred and jumped towards his member, licking it so hard. Thornrush moaned comfortably. She deep-throated it and swirled her tongue all over it. " Get into a hunter's crouch! " Thornrush commanded. She eagerly did it. He mounted her and thrust into her! Both of them let out moans of pain and pleasure. "TALK dirty to me love! " Thornrush mewed. " Oh Thornrush! I love how you push that member ina my pussy! Thrush thrush THRUSH! I'm all YOURS! " Minnowcloud screeched as loud as she could. " I'm gonna... " Thronrush groaned. " Me too! " Minnowcloud cummed and so did Thornrush. " Let's go back. " She purred. Thornrush and her walked side by side, tails entwined.

**7 moons later**

" Our kits are beautiful! " Minnowcloud mewed to her mate. " Yes they are! " Thornrush agreed. " Four sons and a daughter! "

" I will call the toms Bramblekit, Wildkit and Drizzlekit! " Thornrush mewed.

" And the other tom will be Nettlekit while the she-kit, Violetkit! " Minnowcloud agreed.

**I love my first one ever!**

**~Skyfang9~**


End file.
